Shattered
by kakuya
Summary: Kagome finds herself cursed by Naraku in the final battle. He says that she will become like the very jewel she searched for and die. She comes back as a ghost and her friend deny her plea for help and she is helped by none other than Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

The final battle was the demise of Naraku, as he tried to attack the Inu-Tachi group, he had tried to hard to focus on killing

The final battle was the demise of Naraku, as he tried to attack the Inu-Tachi group, he had tried to hard to focus on killing one person while his detachments focused on others. But now that Kagura was gone, Kohaku on the right side, Kanna dead and Hakudoshi barely able to fend of Inu-Yasha, Naraku was out numbered. He had to focus on Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Kikyou, Jaken and even Shippo.

Kagome too a deep breathe and strung up the arrow. She looked into the red-eyed gumo and she wished in all her heart that this arrow would end it. She let the arrow go and it hit Naraku in the heart. But he didn't go poof like she wanted. He let out a blood-curling scream that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. From his toes he began to purify. He gave Kagome a look of pure hatred and malice and spoke in a cold voice.

"This is not over for you miko. I curse you to become like the very jewel you searched for." He said harshly. Before he was completely purified, Naraku ripped out the jewel from his chest and made that impure wish and the jewel shot into her chest into her heart and she fell to her knees. There was a flash of white light and everyone covered their eyes.

Once the light faded they all looked around. All of Naraku's body detachments were gone. Inu-Yasha wiped his brow and looked around and saw that everyone was still alive. He rolled his eyes as he watched his half brother turn his back and leave with Jaken and the two-headed dragon Ah and Un. Shippo had followed him as well probably to make sure that Rin was okay. He frowned and looked again. Where was Kagome?

Kagome stood up and looked down. She screamed loudly and got everyone's attention. Her body lay on the ground dead and her soul was floating. Kagome tried to touch her body to get back to it but her hand passed through her body.

"Kagome!!" yelled out Inu-Yasha. He quickly ran over to her and tried to grab her but succeeded in passing his hand right through her. He frowned and tried again. He turned to Kikyou and looked for answers.

"She is merely a soul now." Came Kikyou's cold calculating voice. She walked up beside Inu-Yasha and bent down to Kagome's body. Kikyou touched Kagome's chest searching for a pulse. She removed a small knife from her haori and coldly cut away Kagome's kimono. She plunged the knife into Kagome's heart and Kagome screamed loudly.

While Kagome did not fell the knife because she was not in her body, she grew angry and Kikyou carelessly violated her body. She looked at Inu-Yasha who did nothing but watch what Kikyou was doing. When Sango and Miroku saw what Kikyou was doing that ran to her and wrenched the knife out of Kikyou's hands.

"What do you think you are doing?" yelled Sango. She raised her hand to hit Kikyou when Inu-Yasha roughly grabbed her hand.

"She is tryin' to prove somethin'." Inu-Yasha said as he pushed Sango away. Miroku lunged and kept Sango from meeting the harsh dirt floor.

"What does she need to prove?!" yelled Sango. She winced and grabbed her shoulder.

"Needing to prove something doesn't give her the right to cut my body open!" Kagome said she tried to push Kikyou away from her body but fell right through her. She looked at Sango and Miroku begging for them to do something. They could only look at her with sad eyes. Kagome turned her head away in disappointment.

"It isn't here?" Kikyou said. She grabbed a cloth from her belt and wiped away the blood that would forever stain her fingers.

"What isn't there?" Kagome said sharply. She looked at her body and wanted to strike Kikyou with everything she had when she saw how inconsiderate Kikyou hade been when she slashed through her body. Kagome's chest liked as if a rouge youkai had drunkenly ripped at her chest and decided it wanted to play tic-tac-toe.

"The jewel." Kikyou answered she looked at Inu-Yasha who in turn nodded. He picked up Kagome's body and looked at Kagome.

"Where is the jewel Kagome?" he asked coldly. Kagome looked at him with confused eyes. She looked around and gave Inu-Yasha a dark glare.

"If I can't touch anything what makes you think I have the jewel?" she said. She looked at Kikyou with hateful eyes. "And you… you think you have the right to violate my body? After all we have done for you?! We have helped you countless times! I have stopped myself from killing you multiple times because I could not bring myself to hurt you!"

"You are merely a reincarnation. You mean nothing to any of us." Kikyou replied evenly.

Kagome's rage grew and as it did, her body began to glow. Inu-Yasha grunted in surprise and dropped her. The jewel came out of Kagome's heart and her body disappeared. The jewel flew to Kagome and she suddenly felt a warm tingling feeling flow through herself. She looked down at herself and saw where her heart was located, a warm glow had taken its place. She looked up again and saw that Kikyou had strung up a bow and she tried to move out of the trajectory of the arrow but was struck in the heart with it. She was glad she felt no pain from this but it only added to her rage.

"Why?" she said as she tried to control her emotions. The jewel shattered and twenty pieces went shooting across the lands.

"You do not deserve the jewel. You are the bitch that shattered it and now it is your turn to pick all the pieces by yourself." Kikyou said callously. Kagome shook her head and tears began to go down her face.

"Inu-Yasha… please help me." Kagome said softly. She looked at him and was surprised to see that he had only looked at her the same way Kikyou had.

"You better get started." He said as he turned his back and Kikyou followed. Kagome opened her mouth in shock as he walked away. She looked to Sango and Miroku pleading for them to help her. They only looked at her with pity.

"I am sorry Kagome-sama… but this is your own battle in which you must face." Miroku said slowly.

"What…?" Kagome said slowly. She looked at Sango whose eyes told her the same thing. Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "Why will you not help me?"

"I am sorry Kagome but we are free. Miroku no longer has his kazaana and I am free to try and rebuild my village." Said Sango as she grabbed Miroku's hand.

"I can't do this alone!" Kagome sobbed. "I need your help!" Sango and Miroku merely looked at her and shook their heads and turned to leave. Kagome could only watch with pained eyes as she realized she was alone. She closed her eyes and willed herself to disappear. Her soul quietly vanished into nothingness.

--

"I am sorry you had to go through all of this my child." A soft voice said. Kagome felt a hand go through her hair loosening all of the knots that were in the black mass of hair. Kagome realized that her head was on someone's lap. She shot her head up and looked around.

She looked at the person and realized it to be Midoriko. Kagome looked into Midoriko's eyes and saw the sorrow they held. Midoriko sighed and stood up. Kagome recognized the place to be where all the dead souls were to move on. It had a beautiful green landscape that made it look so serene. It was like a little Japanese garden.

She looked at Midoriko and watched as the older miko rose and offered her hand to help her up. Kagome gratefully took it and stood up next to Midoriko. They walked to a little red bridge and looked down at the pond waters. They watched as the koi fish lazily swam across waters.

"Why must I go through all of this Midoriko? Have I not done everything to keep the jewel from being tainted? Have I not given up my life for this jewel?" asked Kagome quietly.

"I did not expect for Naraku to make that wish that would lead you to your death-"

"So I am dead."

"In a way… yes… but I can give you a chance to be able to redeem you body and become alive." Midoriko said. "It will not be as hard to collect the jewel again."

Kagome stayed quiet for a while. She let out a deep breath and sighed.

"When you created the jewel did you feel like your life would end?" asked Kagome as she looked at Midoriko. She watched as confusion set over her face and then realization hit her.

"It was indeed life ending. But it was hard for me to give up so much for people I didn't even know. But now I don't regret my decision to create the jewel. While there are people who I don't know, it is my duty as a miko to make sure that people are safe from the evil that arose." Said Midoriko. Her soft brown eyes met Kagome's sea blue eyes. "It was my duty to make sure the lines of human went on."

"I am selfish." Kagome laughed hollowly. "While you are here saying that you created the jewel and gladly gave up your life, I am here getting mad because I was killed."

"No, I am selfish too." Midoriko said quietly. "There was a point to where I wished I didn't create the jewel and figured out a way to defeat the youkai. But when I look back, it would be the worst decision of my life."

"Even if I went back I would receive no help from anyone." Kagome said bitterly. "They all turned their backs on me."

"There is one person…"Midoriko said slowly. Kagome looked at her questioningly and laughed.

"Your kidding right?! He will never help me even if my life depends on it. Which… it kinda does…" said Kagome. She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Even though I have conversed with him… he will not help a mere ningen."

"He will help you. He owes you that much." Midoriko said as she placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome felt Midoriko's warm powers caress her body offering warmth and friendship. "I will give you my spiritual powers and send you back to earth, you will still be the same, unable to touch solid objects but with his help you can retrieve all of the shards and get your body back."

"What is the catch?" asked Kagome.

"Catch…?" asked Midoriko, not quiet getting what Kagome was asking.

"What will happen to me when I get all of the shards back?" said Kagome. She watched Midoriko shift uncomfortably. Kagome's eyes narrowed and watched as Midoriko sighed deeply.

"You can either take this as a blessing or a curse dear." She began hesitantly. "You will become the Shikon no Tama. The jewel itself will disappear and the power that the Shikon to Tama hold will flow through you veins and thus creating an immortal body. Youkai and humans will lust after your blood and try and obtain the blood to seek what great power you hold."

Kagome's mouth was wide open and she couldn't form any words.

"I am definitely going to take it as the fates hate me. I must have pissed them off so bad that they decided, hey, Kagome hasn't gone through enough crap lets push her even more over the edge. Midoriko I don't know how much more of this I can take. Isn't it enough that my…" Kagome struggled to find a word to replace what her friend had become. "…Allies… have turned their backs on me and that I have to search for this jewel again only to become immortal and watch those I love die?"

"I am so sorry Kagome. There is nothing I can do." Midoriko said simply. She embraced the dark haired miko and channeled all of her ki into her. "I can only help you by giving you what is left of my powers and hope that they guide you in the right direction."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes and she felt as if her body was floating in the air. When she opened her eyes she realized that she was Inu-Yasha's forest yet again. She had one thing to do before she started. She was going to go to the village and give Inu-Yasha hell.

**AN. This is my new story… sorry I haven't updated any of my other ones… its just the plot bunny attacked me in my sleep and I had to act quickly… **


	2. Chapter 2

When the battle was said and done Sesshomaru merely turned his back and went to the village that resided on the boundaries of Inu-Yasha's forest. He watched as all of the villagers shrunk away in fear and all of the women ran inside their huts and ushered their children in. their children looked in wonder. With them being so innocent, they didn't know that the youkai that walked past them could kill them within a blink if an eye. Sesshomaru kept a stoic facade and kept walking.

He reached the old miko Kaede and she nodded her head in relief. A little girl peeked behind Keade's leg and smiled when she saw who was at the opening. The little girl bowed low and walked over to the stoic youkai who merely nodded.

"Is Naraku gone Sesshomaru-sama?" the little girl inquired. Sesshomaru nodded and watched as the little girl's face lit up with relief. Sesshomaru suddenly smelt something of blood but thought of it to be the blood from the battle to he simply waved it off. The little kitsune came walking quietly behind Sesshomaru and hesitantly grabbed the bottom of Sesshomaru hakama's. Sesshomaru looked down at the red haired kitsune with a small amount of respect. The kitsune had held his own in the battle and being so young Sesshomaru respected him for that.

"Sesshomaru-sama… I was wondering if Rin is okay?" the Kitsune said quietly. Sesshomaru moved his leg slightly to reveal the little girl Rin and said girl ran over to the kitsune and hugged him.

"Shippo-chan! You are okay!" the little girl squealed. Shippo's face turned red with the slight blush that crept on his face. Rin released Shippo and looked around expectantly. "Where is okaa-san?" she asked and tilted her head giving of her beautiful smile.

Lately Sesshomaru had conversed with Kagome before the battle and she had asked him respectfully if it was okay if she allowed Rin to call her okaa-san. Had Sesshomaru not been a taiyoukai and he would have looked in shock. Rin had never opened up to anyone but himself and Jaken. It was rare that Rin would ever ask someone if could call them something that she had once held dear to her. In a sense it was like she was asking Kagome to take the role as Rin's mother.

Shippo scratched his head and shrugged his shoulder. Then his face lit up with pride.

"You should have seen okaa-san! She defeated Naraku almost single handedly. Sesshomaru-sama was amazing too! He seemed to be able to defeat all of the youkai that were coming at him with ease! Inu-Yasha was strange though… it seemed as if he had just learned how to fight with his sword." Shippo said.

The mat to the entrance was pushed open to reveal the faces of Kikyou, Inu-Yasha, Sango, and Miroku. Shippo moved his head side-to-side trying to get a glimpse of his surrogate mother. He ran past Inu-Yasha and looked around. He sniffed the air hoping to smell her pure scent but he couldn't.

"Hanyou." Sesshomaru's said coldly as he glared at the inu hanyou. "Where is the guardian of the Shikon no tama, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha looked as his half brother and said something that would break Rin and Shippo's hearts.

"Dead."

"How is that possible?" Shippo said wildly. "I saw her alive! Okaa-san was fine! After the blast she stood up and Sesshomaru told be to follow him. Where is she Inu-Yasha?"

"Open your ears baka-kitsune. She is dead. She is not worthy enough to be among this group any longer. She is weak and therefore she will always be weak." Kikyou said harshly and unfeelingly. Sango and Miroku could only shake their heads in sad agreement.

"No… no no no no no!!" Yelled Shippo. "She is stronger than you will ever be-"

"Shippo be quiet!" Sango hissed out. She rubbed her temples and Miroku rubbed her arms to try and calm her down Sango took a deep breath. Rin stood in the middle of the group with wide eyes. Tears threatened to spill over her beautiful brown eyes and her lower lip quivered. She let out a little sob and ran to Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomar narrowed his eyes and watched as the Inu-Tachi group looked at him with unease.

"Despicable." Said Sesshomaru. He glared at the inu-tachi who merely glared back. "You are truly not worth the ground any person treads on. Ningen or youkai. Come Rin Shippo." He turned and ripped off the entrance to the hut. Rin and Shippo quickly scrambled to follow Sesshomaru. They went outside and walked to Ah and Un with Jaken sleeping quietly on the saddle.

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and shook his head mentally. He would not wake the kappa. Jaken deserved to sleep. He had fought valiantly and Sesshomaru merely placed Rin and Shippo on the saddle behind Jaken and motioned for Ah and Un to follow. There was a sudden breeze and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He looked around and was surprised to find Kagome standing right next to him.

He frowned at her appearance. She was completely see-through and she looked like she had gone through hell and back. She was wearing the white kimono he had given her as a token of friendship but it was splattered with blood. He tried to smell her scent but found her was unable to. He walked closer to her and smelled her again.

"The hanyou was correct. You are indeed deceased." He said. Kagome snorted and Sesshomaru raised a silver eyes brow in annoyance. Kagome shook her head and raised a hand to Sesshomaru and motioned to her body.

"This is Narku's doing yet the backstabbing was Inu-Yasha's. I seem to find myself searching for the jewel yet again." Said Kagome. She watched as the mats to the Kaede's hut were replaced. Out cam the former Inu-Tachi group and they all looked in surprise as they saw Kagome. "Why hello… are you surprised to see be back so soon?"

Kagome slowly walked over and lifted her chin up. Inu-Yasha stood in front of Kikyou protectively and Kagome scoffed. Sango and Miroku watched her carefully as if expecting her to become a vengeful spirit. Kagome uttered one word that would send Inu-Yasha to the ground.

"Osuwari." She said softly. The hanyou went down harder then he had ever done down and the sickening crunch of his right arm met Kagome's ears. She winced slightly but made sure no one could see it. She wanted to make sure that they knew they had wronged her and hurt her.

"How could you turn your back on me after all we have been through. I may have shattered the jewel but a least I had the savvy to collect it. I have given you my life and you throw it back in my face demanding that I collect the jewel yet again but by myself." Said Kagome. She turned to Sango and Miroku. she shook her head with disbelief as they looked at her with uninterested eyes and a cold demeanor.

"You dare tell me that you won't help me because you are free to rebuild your village? Sango I have no one to return to and you throw that in my face as well? I have devoted my life to you guys and have always stayed by your side. I admit at one point I am selfish, but who isn't? It makes all human or youkai." Said Kagome as her voice got louder.

Inu-Yasha struggled to get up but failed as the beads kept him down. Kikyou strung up her bow and faced the arrowhead at Kagome. She released the arrow and watched as it shot through the air. A flash of green flipped in front of Kagome and destroyed the arrow. She watched as Kikyou strung up another arrow only to have the whip come strait for her and completely destroy the bow. Kikyou hissed lowly and turned and looked at Sesshomaru.

"It is pointless to provoke them Kagome. Doing so will only infuriate them." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. Kagome looked into his eyes and saw the mirth in his golden eyes. She wrinkled her nose and sighed. "This Sesshomaru shall accompany you on your quest."

The former Inu-Tachi group looked with wide eyes and surprise. They had never expected for Sesshomaru to offer his help to aid Kagome. Kagome herself had to ask Sesshomaru to help them defeat Naraku. Kagome smiled softly and nodded.

Inu-Yasha finally managed to stand and he growled at Kagome. Kagome whipped her head around to look at him and she said osuwari again. He went crashing down yet again and he yelled many obscenities.

"You have made your choices and now you shall live with them. Beware of the karma that will strike you." Said Kagome. She turned and walked to where Sesshomaru was standing. "What are we going to do?"

"We will proceed to my domain and put the children into the care of my servants." Said Sesshomaru. "I assume you know what you are doing miko."

"At this point I am kind of improvising. I really don't know what to do." She admitted sheepishly. Sesshomaru sent her a glare and she shrugged. "Hey… technically I am dead so I can roam this place forever until I get all of the shards. Well… actually I can't… the jewel still has much power…"

"Miko this Sesshomaru shall refuse to help you if you don't know what you are doing. It will become a fruitless voyage and I will take no part in it." He said coldly. Kagome felt her anger rise in her chest. She took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm down.

"What do you want me to say Sesshomaru? That I have all of this mapped out and we will be done in a few short days?" she grounded out. There was a blur of white and his hand went out to grasp her neck but it merely went right through her. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "That isn't going to scare me anymore Sesshomaru."

"You tread on dangerous grounds miko. Your respect for me is horrendous. You will respect me or you will suffer the consequences." He said harshly. The rim of his eyes started to turn red.

"Yes Sesshomaru-_sama._" She said sarcastically. Then she noticed the red in his eyes and she bore her neck in a sign of submission. As an inu-youkai, Sesshomaru was a very prideful creature and always demanded that anyone under him submitted. While having a conversation Kagome soon learned that if someone in his pack refused to submit, he would enter a slight blood rage and wouldn't calm down unless the blood of the offender was spilt.

Heaven forbid, if Sesshomaru was to go into blood rage his rage would turn him to the children. When in blood rage he would become mindless and not notice who he was hurting. Kagome swallowed her pride for just that minute and submitted.

Sesshomaru's youki calmed the minute Kagome bore her neck. The old ancient inu that was his youki was very much like Sesshomaru. It demanded respect and submission of all those around him. Most humans think that the youki that was inside a youkai's body was a mindless beast that had to be controlled by shackles. At some point yes, but the youki that remained inside his body was older than any one youkai. It held great wisdom and pride.

"My patients is very thin with you miko-"

"My name is Kagome. You have used it before." Kagome snapped. She looked over to the dragon and saw that Rin and Shippo were asleep. She walked over to the dragon and smiled softly. She reached out her hand to touch Rin and Shippo but watched as her hands passed right through them. Her smile fell and she turned her head away so Sesshomaru could not see her face.

Her heart hurt so much. It felt like it was dying slowly because she couldn't comfort those she loved so dear. She watched as tears flowed down Shippo's and Rin's face and listened as a sob would escape through their lips. She never felt so helpless in her life. She wished so bad that she could wipe away all of Rin and Shippo's tears and tell them that she would be all right. But even she didn't know if she would come back. There was a great chance that they couldn't collect all of the jewel shards or that she could eventually disappear.

"Let us take our leave… Kagome."

--

When they arrived to Sesshomaru's domain Kagome watched as Rin and Shippo woke up and began to cry again. The servants took away Ah and Un and Sesshomaru ushered them into his domain. It was a Japanese styled house and it held intricate designs on each door. Kagome admired the paintings that hung up on the walls but one really caught her eye.

"This is Midoriko." She said quietly. The painting had Midoriko standing next to the inu-youkai know as Inu-Taisho. Kagome looked at the faces and saw something she thought she would never see between Midoriko and Inu-Taisho. She saw love it almost pained Kagome to see such an expression on the two most unlikely people. To know that it could never happen and that Midoriko had to die and never see Inu-Taisho again.

"Did your father have a past with Midoriko?" she asked softly. She heard Sesshomaru growl softly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She went up to Sesshomaru and he motioned towards the children. "Hush hush. Don't cry my dears… I shall try and come back. I promise."

Kagome watched as they nodded and wiped away their tears. The servants came and escorted Rin and Shippo to rooms leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome alone.

"Miko, what will you do if this does not go as planned?" he said absentmindedly. Kagome raised her eyebrow and wished she had enough power to smack the daiyoukia upside the head. But she knew that even if she could she probably would die a very painful death.

"Let's just hope it won't come to that." She sighed.

AN. The story may be put on hold for a while due to the fact I started school… thank you for reading.


End file.
